Siwon Vs Ice Cream
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum ngidam dan itu membuat Siwon jadi kalang kabut. Sekuel of Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.


Title: Siwon Vs Ice Cream

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: OneShort Sekuel of SJS SiBum Ver.

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Humor.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Lemon Don't Like Don't Read.

SUmmary: Kibum ngidam dan itu membuat Siwon jadi kalang kabut. Sekuel of Super Junior Story Sibum Ver.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Setelah semua masalah yang menghampiri Siwon dan Kibum selesai akhirnya kedua namja itu pun menikah. Kibum pun kembali tinggal bersama orang tua Siwon. Dan Siwon juga tidak lagi tinggal di drom ia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya selama kehamilan Kibum untuk menjaga istrinya itu yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya lima bulan.

"Wonnie…. Bangun….." Kibum menguncang-guncangkan tubuh sumaminya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Eugh…. 5 menit lagi Chagya" igau Siwon sambil merubah posisi tidurnya jadi memungungi Kibum.

"Wonnie…." Lagi–lagi Kibum menguncang-guncang tubuh Siwon tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. "WONNIE…" teriak Kibum mengegerkan seisi rumah. Siwon yang kaget di buatnya langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Bummie…. Ada apa sih…. Kok teriak-teriak. Ini kan udah malam tuh lihat udah jam dua pagi" kata Siwon sambil nunjuk jam yang nemempel di dinding kamar mereka.

"Wonnie sih dari tadi di bangunin nggak mau" ngambek Kibum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah… mian Chagya…. Udah dong jangan ngambek lagi nanti cantiknya ilang lho" kata Siwon sambil menoel pelan bibir Kibum yang sedang manyun. "Kamu kenapa sih bangunian aku malem-malem?" Tanya Siwon.

"Laper….." rengek Kibum manja sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar.

"Mwo….. lapar? Ne… mau makan apa?" Tanya Siwon siap melayani kemauan sang istri.

"Tapi aku nggak mau makan" kata Kibum membuat Siwon heran.

_Nggak mau makan? Tapi laper? Terus maunya apa dong. Jangan aja Bummie mau minta yang macem-macem. Ini kan udah malam dan aku juga capek, butuh tidur untuk concert besok._ Kata Siwon dalam hati.

"Kalau nggak mau makan Bummie maunya apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Bummie mau makan eskrim. Bummie mau eskrim rasa coklat sekarang" rengek Kibum pada suaminya.

_Mwo… eskrim lagi? Kenapa dari awal kehamilan Bummie suka banget sih sama yang namanya eskrim coklat. Nanti kalau kulit anakku jadi kayak coklat gimana? Lagian kenapa sih ngidamnya selalu minta eskrim. Nggak pagi, nggak siang, nggak sore, nggak malam, nggak subuh-subuh kayak sekarang Bummie pasti suka banget minta di belikan eskrim coklat. Nggak dingin apa emangnya? Jangan-jangan dulu Umma kim ngidam eskrim juga waktu hamil Bummie makanya Bummie jadi cool banget. Andwae….. bisa-bisa anakku juga mirip banget sama Bummie. Sama-sama dingin. Nanti kalau baby lahir terus dia sama Bummie ngambek ke aku, aku bisa di diamin dong. Nggak mau… oh God… ubahlah pola ngidam istriku. Apa aja boleh deh. Asal jangan ngidam eskrim lagi._

"Wonnie…. Eskrim…" rengek Kibum lagi saat Siwon tak merespon kata-katanya.

"Bummie jangan eskrim lagi ya. Inikan udah subuh. Makan yang lain aja" pinta Siwon.

"Nggak mau. Bummie maunya eskrim. Sekarang juga. Bummie kan udah lama nggak makan eskrim" kata Kibum.

"Bummie…. Bummie kan baru aja dua jam yang lalu makan tiga buah eskrim. Masak mau eskrim lagi" kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum.

"Pokoknya mau eskrim" rengek Kibum.

"Bummie…."

"ESKRIM CHOI SIWON" teriak Kibum.

"Ne… Ne… Choi Kibum. Tapi besok aja ya sayang" kata Siwon.

"Nggak mau. Aku maunya sekarang" pinta Kibum.

"Bummie…." Panggil Siwon dengan lembut.

"Wonnie jahat… hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks… Wonnie udah nggak cinta sama Bummie dan baby. Wonnie lebih sayang sama YoonA ya" kata Kibum sambil terisak.

_Mulai lagi deh…. Dikit-dikit YoonA…. Dikit-dikit YoonA….. ia dulu aku pernah cinta sama yeoja itu. tapi itukan dulu. Nggak usah di ungkit-ungkit lagi dong. Masa setiap ngambek pasti bilang aku udah nggak cinta sama dia dan baby. Padahalkan aku cinta banget sama dia dan juga baby._

"Udah dong Bummie jangan ngambek lagi" pinta Kibum.

"Nggak mau. Sebelum Wonnie ngasih aku eskrim coklat" kata Kibum sambil memungungi Siwon.

Tok…. Tok… tok…. Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar sibum.

"Wonnie… Bummie…. Kalian kenapa?" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya dari luar kamar sibum. Wanita itu adalah Mrs. Choi Umma Siwon. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kamar anak dan menantunya karena mendengar teriakan sang menantu dua kali yang menbuatnya sedikit kahawatir dengan keadaan menantu kesayangannya yang sedang mengandung cucu pertamanya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok Umma" jawab Siwon sambil berteriak.

"Umma balik lagi aja ke kamar. Sambung tidurnya" teriak Siwon lagi.

"Ya udah Umma balik ya. Kalian juga cepat tidur lagi. Bummie baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Ne Umma Bummie baik-baik aja kok" jawab Siwon.

"Umma…." Teriak Kibum turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari kearah pintu kamar. Di bukannya pintu itu. langsung di peluknya wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat itu juga.

"Waeyo Bummie?" Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Wonnie jahat Umma" lapor Kibum.

"Wonnie…" Mrs. Choi menatap anaknya tajam.

"Umma jangan tatap aku seperti itu" pinta Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan pada menantu kesayanganku?" Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Tak ada Umma" kata Siwon sambil mendekat kearah dua orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Kalau tak ada kenapa Bummie sampai nangis begini? Kamu marahin dia ya?" Tanya Mrs. Choi yang terus memeluk tubuh Kibum dan membelai kepala namja cantik itu pelan.

"Aku nggak marahin Bummie kok Umma" kata Siwon

"Lalu kenapa Bummie nangis kayak sekarang" Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Umma Tanya aja ma Bummie" kata Siwon.

"Bummie kamu kenapa nangis saya? Wonnie jahatin kamu ya?" Tanya Mrs. Choi pada Kibum.

"Ne Umma. Wonnie jahat. Masak dia nggak mau beliin aku eskrim. Padahalkan baby yang pingin makan eskrim" kata Kibum sudah mulai tak terisak lagi.

"Wonnie…" Mrs. Choi menatap Siwon tajam.

"Bukannya aku nggak mau membelikannya Umma. Tapi Bummie baru dua jam yang lalu makan tiga potong eskrim. Dan sekarang juga masih subuh. Dimana Wonnie bisa cari eskrim subuh-subuh gini" jelas Siwon.

"Itu urusanmu mau dapat eskrim dimana. Sekarang cepat pergi cari apa yang Bummie mau" perintah Mrs. Choi.

"Tapi Umma…."

"Tak ada penolakan Wonnie" kata Mrs. Choi tegas.

"Ne Umma. Wonnie pergi sekarang" kata Siwon segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya tanpa menganti baju yang ia kenakan tidur tadi ia lalu pergi untuk mencari apa yang sang istri sedang idam-idamkan.

"Udah dong Bummie jangan nangis lagi. Kasihan babynya kalau liat Ummanya yang cantik ini terus nangis" rayu Mrs. Choi yang membuat Kibum berusaha untuk tak terisak lagi.

"Senyum dong" kata Mrs. Choi saat melihat Kibum sudah tak terisak. Kibum memaksakan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis untuk sang Umma tercintanya itu.

"Sudah. Wonnie sudah pergi mencari apa yang Bummie dan baby mau. Kita tunggu Wonnie pulang saja ya" kata Mrs. Choi membawa Kibum kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Mrs. Choi menunggui sang menantu yang sedang sendirian itu sampai akhirnya Kibum tertidur di samping Mrs. Choi.

Sedangkan diluar sana Siwon sedang pusing mencari pesanan sang istri. Di kelilinginya toko demi toko tapi tetap saja sama. Semua toko yang ia singahi sedang tutup. Jelas saja bila toko-toko itu tutup sekarang saja jam masih menunjukan pukul tiga dan itu menandakan sudah hampir sejam dia mengelilingi seoul hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang sang istri mau.

_Aku harus mencari eskrim dimana lagi jam segini. Bummie….. kamu kok tega sih nyiksa aku kayak gini…._

Setelah mengitari seoul sekian lama akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan apa yang sedang ia cari. Dengan hati gembira Siwon menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumah.

"Bummie…. Ini Wonnie bawa apa yang kamu mau" Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia yang awalnya sedang tertidur lelap jadi terbangun saat mendengar suara mobil Siwon di luar rumah.

"Bummie…. Kok diam aja? Ini nih Wonnie bawa eskrim coklat yang kamu mau" kata Siwon sambil member eskrim yang ada di tangannya pada Kibum.

"Aku nggak mau makan itu" kata Kibum tiba-tiba yang membuat Siwon jadi shock.

"Kok nggak mau? Bukannya tadi kamu pingin ini ya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ia… tapi itukan tadi Wonnie dua jam yang lalu" jawab Kibum. "Lagian Wonnie beli eskrim aja ampe dua jam. Beli di mana sih? Di LA ya" ledek Kibum yang sedang kesal.

"Bummie… jangan gitu dong,…" rayu Siwon.

"Nggak mau. Bummie udah nggak mau makan eskrim. Sekarang Bummie maunya makan ayam barbeque" kata Kibum.

"Mwo…. Udah ganti aja maunya" kata Siwon.

"Ne… mau cariin nggak?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne… tapi nanti ya Bummie. Wonnie masih capek"

"Nggak mau. Maunya sekarang" pinta Kibum.

"Nanti aja ya…." Pinta Siwon balik.

"UMMA….." teriak Kibum membuat Siwon panik.

"Ne..Ne… Bummie arraso…. Sekarang Wonnie cari apa yang Bummie mau" kata Siwon.

"Ya udah cepat pergi" suruh Kibum. Siwon pun langsung ngacir pergi sebelum sang istri kembali berteriak memangil Ummanya. Kalau Ummanya sudah turun tangan maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

_Bummie kamu nyeremin banget sih….. Oh god… ubahlah pola ngidam istriku. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini lagi… _ kata Siwon dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Oke…. Udah sekian dulu ya….<p>

Bye… bye….

Comment woy….

Jangan diem baca doang….

Belajarlah untuk meningalkan jejak…..


End file.
